Taste of Humanity
by Angelia Love
Summary: Anya and Willow celebrate their first Thanksgiving in New York.


Title: Taste of Humanity  
  
Author: Angelia  
  
Email: angelialove731@juno.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Willow/Anya  
  
Time Frame: Post Season 7  
  
Summary: Anya and Willow celebrate their first Thanksgiving in New York.  
  
Spoilers: through Selfless to be very, very safe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Buffy or Angel verse. That privilege belongs to other people. If I did own it, things would be much different.  
  
Feedback: Desired. Flames especially 'ship ones will only encourage me.  
  
Archive: Near Her Always, list archives, otherwise just ask first.  
  
Notes: A big thanks to Amberina and Kaz for the beta.  
  
  
  
Holding hands, Willow and her girlfriend of two years looked for a good place to stand. They were spending their first Thanksgiving morning in New York on Herald Square to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.  
  
After finding the perfect spot, Anya stopped walking, causing Willow to jerk. Willow glared at her. "You could have warned me."  
  
Anya looked at her. "I'm sorry."  
  
Seeing the genuine look of worry on her lover's face, Willow stopped glaring. "That's okay." Taking a look around the area where they stood, Willow felt Anya had indeed chose a good place to stand. They could see everything.  
  
The actual parade wouldn't reach their vantage point for at least an hour. Anya insisted on taking in the whole thing including watching the entertainment that performed before the actual parade.  
  
The hour went by quickly. The performances were fabulous. The casts from various Broadway musicals performed a scene from their respective musical. After a routine from the Radio City Rockettes, the parade began.  
  
Anya took in the various floats and balloons of the parade. It was much better in person than on television. She snuggled closer to Willow, who had a similar look of awe on her face.  
  
"I wish the rest of the gang could see this," Willow said, thinking of her friends in England where what was left of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations now lived. Thoughts of Tara and the others who had died during the past few years would come later. Only positive thoughts were allowed during the parade. Noticing the Bugs Bunny balloon coming towards them, Willow managed to distract her girlfriend with a kiss before Anya saw it.  
  
"This is nice," Anya commented a few moments later when she went back to watching the various floats and balloons go past them. She felt happier than she did on her almost wedding day. At least before it turned into hell. Huddled up next to the woman who she loved even more than Xander, Anya smiled. "I'm so glad we decided to do this. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Willow whispered as she took Anya's hand in hers and enjoyed the rest of the parade.  
  
*****  
  
"It was so incredible in person," Willow gushed over the phone about the parade. "You should've gone with us."  
  
Anya came out of the kitchen where she had been preparing the food. Wrapping her arms around Willow's waist, she whispered, "How much longer are you going to be? It's time to eat."  
  
"I've got to go. Dinner's ready. I'll see you on Monday." Willow hung up the phone and turned herself around so she could kiss her love.  
  
Anya smiled in approval. "We should eat the food before it gets cold."  
  
Willow shook her head. "We could have smoochies instead." She then attempted to lead her girlfriend to the couch to make out.  
  
Anya pulled away. "Not when I've spent most of my afternoon slaving over a hot stove for dinner. We've got the rest of the day for orgasms." She took Willow's hand and led her to the dining area of their apartment.  
  
The table had a lace tablecloth and silver candleholders with white candles. The two fancy, rose-patterned China plates were filled with slices of turkey, cranberry sauce, chestnut stuffing, mashed sweet potatoes, and asparagus. In between the plates were a basket of dinner rolls. A bottle of wine, two glasses, and one surprisingly large slice of red velvet cake with two forks resting on the sides of the plate completed the meal.  
  
"It's perfect," Willow said as they took their seats and began to eat. Memories of the first time Anya cooked them a meal were resident on her mind. After one bite of the casserole, Willow tried to convince the ex- vengeance demon that maybe eating out all the time was a better idea. Determined to get the cooking thing right, Anya opted for cooking lessons. Once she understood the basics, Anya proved herself to be quite the cook. After finishing her plate and two of the rolls, Willow was glad that she hadn't given up. "That was incredible."  
  
Pleased that Willow enjoyed the food, Anya beamed. She happily moved her chair closer to Willow's. They each grabbed a fork and fed each other the cake. After finishing the bottle of wine, they cleared the table and washed the dishes together. As soon as everything thing was put away, Willow led Anya to their living room.  
  
Giving the other woman a seductive smile, Anya sat down on the sofa and offered the seat next to her to her lover. As soon as they were situated, the couple kissed. Their first kiss was long and sensuous. The need for oxygen finally caused them to break apart. After catching their respective breath, the women kissed again. This time it was more heated and passionate. Soon they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom," Willow suggested, her voice thick with desire and need. At Anya's nod, Willow stood up and helped the other woman up. Holding hands the couple walked in the direction of the bedroom where they spent the rest of the day.  
  
The End 


End file.
